


These Are Days

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Short fic requests 2020 [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The Girl gives herself a haircut
Relationships: Jet Star & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days)
Series: Short fic requests 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879444
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	These Are Days

“Hey, Jeeeett?”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I need help!”

“Girl? You oka— oh. Oh, Witch, what did you _do_?”

“Well, I was painting.”

“I can see that.”

“And then I decided to glue sand to my painting.”

“That’s a cool idea— maybe get one of us to help, next time?”

“Okay!”

“That- that doesn’t explain your hair.”

“I tried to tuck the paintbrush in my ear, like Kobra, but it was a little gluey, and I think I used the wrong kind of glue, so my hand got stuck to the brush, and the brush got stuck in my hair. The end.”

“Wow. Okay, Girlie. First off, the paintbrush goes _behind_ your ear, not in it, okay? Putting shit in your ears isn’t safe.”

“Okay!”

“And do ya need some help with your hair?”

“I can do it myself, I just didn’t know where the scissors are.”

“Well, the scissors are either in the kitchen, or the tool crate. I think I can help ya get it out without cutting, though?”

“Nah. I want to do it.”

“Alrighty. I’ll go grab ya the scissors?”

“Thank you!”

—

“Jet Staaaaar!”

“Yeah? How goes the haircut?”

“I fucked up!”

“Can I see?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh, wow! You’ve really got an avant-garde look goin’ on, here.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Aw, I was hoping you wouldn’t ask, I’ve got no idea. I think it means weird?”

“Oh. Cool. Poison is avant-garde.”

“Yeah. You want help evening your hair out?”

“Okay!”

“Cool beans— grab the hair box?”

“Will do!”

“Alright, thank you, Girl. What are you thinking of, stylewise?”

“I want lots of little braids!”

“I was thinking more in the terms of me evening out the lengths, but if that’s what ya want, I’ll do it!”

“Yeah!”

“Pass me the comb and spray bottle? Thank you.”

“It’s cold!”

“Yeah, I imagine it is, hm?”

“If you get to spray me, I get to spray you!”

“You asked me to do your hair!”

“And?”

“You can spray me later, how ‘bout? After I’ve worked on the Am?”

“You’ll be all sweaty and gross!”

“Exactly! I’ll need cooling down.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“I always make sense! Pass me a hairtie?”

“Yeah!”

“Thank ya much.”

“You’re welcome!”

“I’m not hurting you any, am I?”

“Nope!”

“Good. When I was your age, I would’ve been hollering up a storm any time anyone came near my head.”

“That’s silly.”

“Maybe. ‘S just how things are.”

“Oh. How come you’re so good at doin’ my hair?”

“Another hairtie, please. And it’s ‘cause I’ve spent so long doing mine.”

“Nobody did it for you?”

“Not for a long time, Girlie.”

“Oh. You should get one’a the others to do it for you.”

“I kinda like doing it on my own. Like it best when you do it, though.”

“Even the time I tried doin’ your edges with toothpaste?”

“Yeah. It’s time spent with you, isn’t it?”

“I love you, Jet.”

“Love ya too, Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the 10,000 Maniacs song!  
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoin-tonight!


End file.
